


During the day I don't believe in ghosts, at night I'm a little more open minded

by tinaxpow



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Charles can speak to ghosts, Collage, Horror AU, M/M, Necroscope Au, Not that scary though, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinaxpow/pseuds/tinaxpow
Summary: Nobody believes Charles, when he says, that he can still hear his father, when he’s visiting him in his study. He later learns, that he  can not only hear his father, but all of the dead, willing to speak to  him. His power strenghtens as the years go by and he befriends the dead  from the neighbouring graveyard. From them he learns that death is not the end – the body might die, but the mind goes on.His life takes a turn, when the ghost of one Edie Lehnsherr begs him to find and save her son.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	During the day I don't believe in ghosts, at night I'm a little more open minded

Nobody believes Charles, when he says, that he can still hear his father, when he’s visiting him in his study. He later learns, that he can not only hear his father, but all of the dead, willing to speak to him. His power strenghtens as the years go by and he befriends the dead from the neighbouring graveyard. From them he learns that death is not the end – the body might die, but the mind goes on.

The dead continue to improve and expand in death what they loved in life. From him, the once silent majority learns to communicate amongst themselves, and love him for it. In turn, they offer him their knowledge: a deceased teacher named Hank McCoy helps him with his developing mathematics talent and the ex-army sergeant Howlett, imparts self-defense skills. Then a new arrival, the ghost of one Edie Lehnsherr, is begging Charles to find her son Erik.

The last time she has seen him: In company of no other than her murderer: Dr. Klaus Schmidt.


End file.
